


Мученик и Палачи

by qazanostra



Series: Муки [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Сэм в Аду. Всё довольно мрачно.





	Мученик и Палачи

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2011-м году. Переношу сюда в связи с угрозой краха дайри.  
> P.S. Не бечено в 2011-м и не будет :)

Сэму не больно. Физически, по крайней мере. Ну, если не считать разбитого в кровь кулака и ноющего ощущения в груди. Последнее Сэм списывает на эмоции. В самом деле, с чего бы это его сердце должно болеть? Никто ведь его не бил. А вот болит, и всё тут.

Ему и не страшно. Практически. То есть, коленки трясутся и голос дрожит. Но Сэм списывает всё на перенапряжение. И, правда, чего вдруг бояться? Сам ведь согласился на это дело. И испугаться уже успел, и успокоиться. Адреналин, скорее всего. Сэм так думает. Вернее, хочет думать. Даже не так – хочет верить. Получается, правда, не очень хорошо. Но Сэм старается. Изо всех сил старается сдержать накатывающую панику и сделать всё правильно. И ведь делает же, так? Дин жив, Земля спасена, и всё такое прочее. Молодец. 

Только тихий голос внутри не успокаивается, заставляя задуматься: а что теперь? 

Сэм зажмуривается. Не сейчас. Потом подумаю. 

И в момент, когда толща Земли смыкается над ним, погружая во тьму, Сэм понимает, что больно действительно не было. Тогда.

***

Люцифер само радушие. С Михаилом. Они что-то обсуждают, но Сэм не может расслышать. 

Люцифер вздыхает и впервые смотрит на Сэма. Он старательно обходил того всю… неделю? Чёрт его знает, сколько там на самом деле времени прошло. Сэм думает, что неделя. Впрочем, Сэм и раньше ошибался. Люцифер смеряет его холодным взглядом. Он злится.

\- Ты всё испортил.

\- Извини, - усмехается Сэм, ни о чём не сожалея.

Михаил надменно отворачивается, когда Люцифер подходит к Сэму вплотную и заглядывает в глаза. Сэм хочет расправить плечи и с вызовом взглянуть в ответ, но не получается. Цепи мешают. Они крепко связывают его руки и до боли в суставах вытягивают вверх. Впрочем, смотреть он пока может. 

Люцифер переводит взгляд на свою руку. Сэм с удивлением замечает скальпель. Наверное, он очень острый, думает Сэм. Но он ошибается.

\- Ты меня расстроил, - тихо говорит Люцифер. – Я думал, мы договорились. Я думал, что ты понял.

\- Ты был не прав, - усмехается Сэм.

\- Знаю. Поэтому и расстроился.

Скальпель оказывается тупым. То есть совсем тупым. Сэм ощущает это в полной мере. Левой почкой. Но он терпит. Он не собирается показывать свою слабость. Не собирается кричать. Он уверен, что сможет сдержаться. Но снова ошибается. К горлу подкатывает предательский комок, и Сэм не придумывает ничего лучше, чем выплюнуть его. Отчего-то комок кажется красным. Наверное, из-за общего освещения, думает Сэм в перерывах между криками. Наверное, теперь он всё будет видеть в красном цвете. Пора привыкать.

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто вдруг становится совсем не больно. Даже как-то приятно. Хорошо и спокойно.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Да, отвечает тихий голос.

***

Сэм висит на цепях. 

Он к ним привык. Он висит на них уже… три месяца? А к чёрту всё! Пусть будет три месяца. Он и к скальпелю привык. Кричать тоже привык. Что толку сдерживаться, если палач и так видит тебя насквозь?

Сегодня Люцифер не в духе. Наверное, опять поспорил с Михаилом. Он ходит из одного угла в другой. Сегодня Сэм висит в большом помещении, не то, что неделю назад. Наверное, это значит, что его станут пытать по-другому. Да уж, три месяца только с одним скальпелем кому угодно надоедят – и палачу, и пленнику. Хотя Люцифер отличается изобретательностью, это стоит признать. 

Люцифер останавливается и смотрит на Сэма, словно только его замечает. Щелчок пальцами, и внезапно они оказываются в привычной для Сэма пыточной. 

\- Я сегодня не в настроении вести долгие беседы, - говорит Люцифер. 

В его руках оказывается всё тот же скальпель. Сэм думает, что не боится. Что такого может придумать его мучитель, что он уже не испытывал? Органы ему вырезали, как внутренние, так и внешние. Пальцем больше, пальцем меньше. Скальпель от этого острее не станет, и боль не уменьшится. Так стоит ли бояться знакомых ощущений? Подумаешь, будет неприятно.

Но Сэм ошибается. Впрочем, ошибается он в последнее время довольно часто. Пора бы уже привыкнуть, наверное. Ладно. Потом подумаю, решает Сэм, глядя на скальпель, застывший у его лица. На этот раз он острый. Сэм ощущает это в полной мере. Сначала кожей щеки. Потом веком. Потом глазом. 

Боль оказывается гораздо сильнее. Она словно электрический ток пронзает всё тело разом. И Сэм кричит, захлёбываясь воздухом и пытаясь увернуться. Люцифер его не удерживает, и от неловких судорог становится только хуже. Больнее. 

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто судороги прекратились.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

В который раз, отвечает тихий голос.

***

Сэм лежит на столе.

Он помнит этот стол и ту галлюцинацию с Аластаром. Люцифер это знает. Он без зазрения совести пользуется страхами Сэма. Впрочем, пора бы уже привыкнуть. Как-никак восьмой год пошёл. 

Михаил совсем не приходит. Сэм радуется – ему одного палача более чем достаточно. Михаил приходил только два раза за всё это время. Он не отличается бурной фантазией. Он просто жёг. Медленно, с наслаждением. Словно любимую коллекцию марок рассматривал. Странно было видеть подобие улыбки на его лице. Михаил вообще не отличается эмоциональностью. Поэтому Сэм удивлялся. Впрочем, ему было не до наблюдений. Он старательно кричал, пока кожа слоями медленно облазила, обнажая мясо и кости. Потом он отключался, а на следующий день с ним вновь был Люцифер.

Сегодня Люцифер задумчиво смотрит на Сэма, не произнося ни слова. Он долгое время не берёт в руки инструменты, которые в обилии лежат на столе неподалёку. Сэм беспокойно ёрзает под этим взглядом. Люцифер ничего не произносит. Сэм думает, что тот затевает совсем уж страшные пытки. Но он ошибается. Странно, но за всё это время он так и не привык к тому, что постоянно ошибается. Люцифер встаёт и уходит.

Сэм лежит на столе, глядя в потолок. Он ни о чём не думает, он уже устал от этого. Он просто ждёт. Тишина давит на уши, угнетая.

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто перестаёт ощущать боль в затёкших конечностях.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Пора бы уже привыкнуть, смеётся тихий голос.

***

Сэм плачет.

Джессика обнимает его и успокаивающе шепчет, что всё в порядке, что ему приснился кошмар. Сэм осматривается. Он в их квартире в Стенфорде. Всё вплоть до мелочей точно такое же, как и сорок три года назад. То есть, Сэм думает, что сорок три года назад.

\- Джесс, - его голос дрожит. – Скажи, какое сегодня число?

\- Число? – недоумённо спрашивает девушка.

\- Да. Какое сегодня число?

\- Второе ноября, а что?

\- Второе ноября? Две тысячи пятого года? – Сэм начинает паниковать.

\- Сэм, ты чего? Какой две тысячи пятый? Две тысячи седьмого, конечно! – Джессика испуганно смотрит на него. – Милый, ты в порядке?

\- К-как седьмого? – Сэм заикается. Он ничего не понимает. Он ничего не помнит. – А как же пожар? Его, что, не было?

Джессика поджимает губы и утирает выступившую слезу.

\- Милый, всё хорошо. Как я могла забыть? – шёпотом говорит она и гладит Сэма по голове. Тот непонимающе смотрит на неё.

\- Что забыть?

\- Сегодня же годовщина гибели твоего брата. Как я могла об этом забыть? Всё хорошо, всё в порядке. Ты в безопасности, - она откровенно плачет, уже не пытаясь сдерживать слёз. – Господи, каждый год одно и то же.

\- Дин, - выдыхает Сэм. – Как?

Дин мёртв. Сознавать это хуже пыток. Хуже физической боли. Хуже всего, что ему привиделось во сне. Хуже того ада, который устроил ему Люцифер. Хуже пламени, в котором девять раз сжигал его Михаил.

\- Нет, этого не может быть, - Сэм яростно мотает головой и встаёт с постели, глядя на Джессику. – Это всё не реально. Это очередная пытка. Ты не Джессика.

Девушка заливается слезами, но голос её спокоен.

\- Это я, Сэм. Это, правда, я. Успокойся. Ложись, пожалуйста. Завтра мы сходим к нему на могилу. Ты поговоришь с ним. Пиво купим по дороге. Я помню, какое пиво ты обычно ему возишь. Сэм, умоляю, вернись в постель.

Сэм мотает головой и отступает. Затем захлопывает за собой дверь в ванной. Он прислоняется к ней спиной и медленно сползает на пол. В ванной темно, свет он не включает. Тишина, если не считать тихих всхлипов за дверью. Сэм медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Он слышит голос Джессики. Девушка кому-то позвонила, и у Сэма всё обрывается внутри, когда он слышит разговор.

\- Мэри? Это я, Джессика. Простите, что разбудила. Да. У Сэма снова приступ. Он сейчас заперся в ванной и не отвечает, - речь прерывается всхлипом. – Я не знаю, что делать. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему он так остро реагирует, ведь Дин умер, когда ему было всего полгода! Боже, мне кажется, что он сходит с ума. Вы можете приехать? Только Джона он и слушает в такие моменты. Пожалуйста. Хорошо, жду.

Папа? Мама? Живы?

Сердце гулко стучит в ушах. 

Это не правда. Это Люцифер испытывает его. Только это и может объяснить то, что все, кто должен быть мёртв, живы. Сэм встаёт, щёлкает включателем и подходит к зеркалу. Он упрямо сжимает губы. Это не моя реальность, думает Сэм. А ты променял бы жизни троих дорогих сердцу человек на одного брата? – вопрошает тихий голос. Сэм опускает глаза, не в силах смотреть на своё отражение. В зеркале он видит не себя. У него не так коротко стрижены волосы и не такие худые плечи. И шрама под левым глазом нет. Из своего – только боль в глазах.

Сэм берёт скальпель. Он не задаётся вопросом, как эта вещь оказалась здесь. Сэм включает воду и прямо в штанах и майке забирается в ванную. Джессика начинает стучать в дверь. Она зовёт его: сначала тихо, потом с истерикой в голосе. Сэм откидывается на бортик и безучастно смотрит, как поднимается уровень воды. Если всё это правда… Если его брат мёртв… Ничего не имеет значения. Он просто не умеет жить нормально, да и пытаться не хочет. 

Да, отвечает Сэм тихому голосу. Я променяю жизни этих троих дорогих мне человек на брата. Потому что их я не знаю. Потому что Дин спасал мне жизнь. Много раз.

Лезвие оказывается острым. Сэм проводит им вдоль вены на левой руке, краем сознания отмечая наличие дюжины поперечных надрезов. Вода окрашивается красным, и Сэм улыбается. Когда-то Дин оказался под влиянием джинна и смог вырваться. Сэм тогда сказал, что рад, что всё так сложилось. И теперь он не собирается отказываться от своих слов.

Дверь сотрясается от ударов, слетает с петель и шумно падает. На пороге стоит отец. Он испуганно смотрит на Сэма. Сэм слабо усмехается. За спиной Джона маячат Джессика и Мэри. Их глаза в ужасе округлились. 

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто перестаёт бояться, что ошибся.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Самоубийца, бормочет тихий голос.

***

Сэм горит. 

Вот уже сто двадцать четыре года, семь месяцев, девятнадцать дней, двадцать один час и сорок минут. Он научился считать время. Всё равно больше нечем заняться.

Сегодня пришёл Михаил. В последнее время он всё чаще появляется. Скучно ему, наверное. Впрочем, Сэма этот вопрос не особо занимает. 

На ногах уже нет живого места. Кожа краснеет, пузырится, взрывается гнойными нарывами и слазит, обнажая мясо. Сэм не в первый раз испытывает это на себе. Михаил весьма консервативен в выборе пыток. Он считает, что в Аду полагается гореть. Сэм уже привык, что его мнения не спрашивают, но думает, что Михаила просто обделили фантазией. Поэтому раз за разом он поджаривает Сэма – медленно, с садистским удовольствием, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Теперь гораздо чаще, чем поначалу. Хотя менее болезненной от этого пытка не становится.

Люцифер не вмешивается. Он безразлично смотрит на происходящее. Похоже, они с Сэмом одного мнения по поводу фантазии Михаила.

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто перестаёт видеть пламя.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Как обычно, отвечает тихий голос.

***

Сэм хрипит.

Крюки до боли впиваются в тело, выбивая из головы всё желание пошевелиться. Из лёгких толчками выходит воздух вперемешку с кровью. Сэм краем сознания думает, что за сто пятьдесят лет уже должен был её всю растерять. Но нет. Всё тут, на месте. Правда, радости от этого никакой.

Люцифер опять поцапался с Михаилом. Они оба сегодня не в духе, поэтому на редкость сговорчивы в плане того, на ком выместить злость. Люцифер с упоением вонзает иголки в самые болезненные точки под ногтями на пальцах рук, а Михаил не менее вдохновенно снимает со спины кожу пласт за пластом, добираясь не то, что до мяса, а прямо до костей. Сэм отмечает про себя, что в такие моменты они на редкость похожи друг на друга. Как братья. Сэм истерически смеётся, вспоминая, как они с Дином, злясь друг на друга, синхронно хлопали дверями Импалы. Люцифер и Михаил переглядываются и с тревогой смотрят на Сэма, будто беспокоятся о его душевном состоянии. 

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто перестаёт смеяться, как будто воздух в лёгких закончился.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Давно, отвечает тихий голос.

***

Сэм кричит.

Он давно так не кричал. Давно не срывал голос. Пожалуй, даже ни разу за все сто восемьдесят лет.

Его не сжигают, не режут, не подвешивают на крюки. Не вкалывают под ногти иглы, не растягивают в разные стороны на причудливом механизме. Не достают из рук вены или из живота внутренности. Не засовывают в очередную реальность, оживляя мёртвых и убивая живых. Не вырывают ногти или зубы. Не вырезают язык и не выковыривают глаза. Не снимают кожу и не ломают кости. Не отрезают пальцы или другие части тела. Не избивают и не лишают способности дышать.

Но уж лучше бы так. К этому он привык.

Эта же боль какая-то новая, яркая. Она обволакивает со всех сторон и лишает способности мыслить. Остаётся только кричать. Поэтому он и кричит.

Сэм не сразу понимает, что отключился. Просто вдруг становится спокойно и совсем тихо. Только пульс гулко стучит в ушах.

Я умер, думает Сэм.

Не трогай стену, отвечает тихий голос. Совсем не тот, что раньше. Но Сэм не обращает на это внимания. Он просто засыпает.

Впервые за сто восемьдесят лет.


End file.
